


somewhere, out there

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Duel of the Fates Compliant, F/M, Moon, Prompt Fic, Stars, Traveling the Galaxy, Tumblr Fic, poe and his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Poe looks up at the night sky as he's searching for the lost Jedi.---'Just remember, every time you look up at the moon, I, too, will be looking at a moon. Not the same moon, obviously, That’s impossible.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	somewhere, out there

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey february 17th!

When he was younger, his mother would always whisper to him, before leaving on her grand adventures, pressing her nose into his curly locks, “No matter where I am in the galaxy, if you’re looking up at the moon and the stars _mijo_ , I will be looking up at them too.”

He stopped after she died, painful memories coming back up to the surface if he stopped to take one glimpse of the bright night sky. What was the point of looking up at the moon if he knew that she wasn’t on the other side of the galaxy staring back up at it?

Now, years later as he and Chewbacca are flying to various planets looking for _her,_ if they ever stop for the night on a planet, he makes sure to look up at the moon and the stars, counting each bright light before his eyes get droopy.

Poe has a feeling that wherever Rey is, she’s looking up at the moon and the stars too as she waits.


End file.
